


As I lay dying

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, re-post from 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: When he died for the second time in his (undead) life, he did it to save hers.





	As I lay dying

**As I lay dying**

**_._ **

**_._ **

When he died for the second time in his _(undead)_ life, he did it to save hers.

_And, to be honest, to end his own._

It was tragic, heroic and _fucking selfish_ – but he didn´t really care, because it was the right thing to do.

_For him anyway._

He lay on the ground and turned his gaze into the dark sky while everthing around him became blurred.

It went silent and the only thing he could still hear was a heartbeat – one he would always recognize.

She was alive.

As the pain overwhelmed him, he closed his eyes.

It was over.

And he knew, _it would be for good this time._

_._

_._


End file.
